A pressure sensor refers to a device configured to sense or measure a pressure. For example, the pressure sensor may detect information for controlling a brake system. In general, the brake system is provided in a vehicle to reduce a speed of the vehicle or brake the vehicle. The brake system may include a pedal configured to transfer an operation force of a user, a booster, a master cylinder connected to the pedal and forming a brake pressure, and a wheel brake braking a wheel of the vehicle based on the brake pressure input from the booster and the master cylinder.
In such a brake system, when a driver steps on a brake pedal and a braking force is generated, a tire of a vehicle may slip on a road in response to a frictional force generated in a wheel brake due to a brake pressure being greater than a braking force generated on the road. When the tire slips, a steering system may be locked and the vehicle may not steer in a desired direction.
In related arts, an anti-lock brake system (ABS) configured to electronically control a pedal effect of a brake to enable steering despite a slip is developed. The ABS may include a plurality of solenoid valves configured to adjust a brake pressure to be transferred to a wheel brake, a hydraulic unit including a low-pressure accumulator and a high-pressure accumulator, and an electronic control unit (ECU) configured to control components that electrically operate. In addition, the hydraulic unit may include a pressure sensor configured to detect a brake operating pressure generated in a master cylinder in proportion to a brake pedal effect, and transfer the detected brake operating pressure as an electrical signal to the ECU. The ECU may then control an operation of the brake based on the electrical signal transmitted from the pressure sensor.